halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Spartan II Class III
Authors Note: Anyone who wishes to use a Spartan II Class III squadron must simply select what squad they want, create an article about them (use one of the existing squads mind you), and send me a message on my talk page. SPARTAN-II Class III Capitializing on the success of the Spartan IIs, Spartan IIIs, and the early successes of the Spartan IVs (who were in training), ONI began to create a third class of Spartan IIs, who would be more similar to the Spartan IIs then to the Spartan IIIs or IVs. Funding was ample, but insufficient screening (due to covenant attacks) made sure of that only 75 test subjects could be identified. In addition, covenant raids killed off 25 subjects before they could be taken. This project was almost completely identical to Halsey's project, including the dubious moral ethics. All 50 were flash cloned in a similar manner to the S-IIs and transported off planet, to Reach, and then, with ONI permission, to Breach, a top-secret training planet where eventually the Spartan II Class IVs would be trained. The training was fierce, and augumentations were difficult. Each group was divided into five man/woman squads, and often pitted against each other or instructors. In 2545, the Spartans were augumented, unfortunatetly killing off roughly 40% of the Spartans. With only 30 Spartans remaining, the squads were reorganized from squads of five to squads of three. After augumentation, the spartans were given mix match armor, from full normal mjolnir, to parts of EVA, CQB, and EOD. This is due to the fact that ONI scrounged as much armor as possible. Spartan II Class III Squads rarely worked together, and thus were never fully wiped out in one mission. Total Identified Subject Roster *SPARTAN-001T (Maria) - KIA (In Covenant Strike) *SPARTAN-002T (Mickey) - Active *SPARTAN-003T (Jacob) - WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-004T (Draco) - Active *SPARTAN-005T (Diego) - KIA (In Covenant Strike) *SPARTAN-006T (Anne)- WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-007T (Maria) - Active *SPARTAN-008T (Megan) - WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-009T (Kiana) - Active *SPARTAN-010T (Hayley) - KIA (In Covenant Strike) *SPARTAN-011T (Brennan) - Active *SPARTAN-012T (Richard) - MIA (Killed by Gold Team after going rogue in 2552) *SPARTAN-013T (Jack)- WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-014T (Domnic) - Active *SPARTAN-015T (Austin) - KIA (In Covenant Strike) *SPARTAN-016T (Scott) - Active *SPARTAN-017T (Mason) - Active *SPARTAN-018T (Dillon)- WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-019T (James) - Active *SPARTAN-020T (Samuel) - KIA (In Covenant Strike) *SPARTAN-021T (Jessica) - KIA (In Covenant Strike) *SPARTAN-022T (Joeseph) - Active *SPARTAN-023T (Melinda)- WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-024T (James) - Active *SPARTAN-025T (Casey) - KIA (In Covenant Strike) *SPARTAN-026T (Tuck) - Active *SPARTAN-027T (Maggie)- WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-028T (Griffin) - KIA (In Covenant Strike) *SPARTAN-029T (Lucy) - Active *SPARTAN-030T (Arthur) - KIA (In Covenant Strike) *SPARTAN-031T (Connor) - Active *SPARTAN-032T (Joshua) - KIA (In Covenant Strike) *SPARTAN-033T (Susan)- WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-034T (Gregory) - Active *SPARTAN-035T (Theresa) - KIA (In Covenant Strike) *SPARTAN-036T (Otto) - WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-037T (Barney) - KIA (In Covenant Strike) *SPARTAN-038T (Melissa) - Active *SPARTAN-039T (Jonathan) - Active *SPARTAN-040T (Gerard) - KIA (In Covenant Strike) *SPARTAN-041T (Roger) - Active *SPARTAN-042T (David) - KIA (In Covenant Strike) *SPARTAN-043T (Aaron)- WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-044T (Grace) - Active *SPARTAN-045T (Cathy) - KIA (In Covenant Strike) *SPARTAN-046T (Anisha) - KIA (In Covenant Strike) *SPARTAN-047T (Jennifer) - Active *SPARTAN-048T (Jackson)- WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-049T (Lucia) - Active *SPARTAN-050T (Jimmy) - KIA (In Covenant Strike) *SPARTAN-051T (Arnold) - Active *SPARTAN-052T (Kelly) - KIA (In Covenant Strike) *SPARTAN-053T (Rick)- WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-054T (Nancy) - Active *SPARTAN-055T (Heather) - KIA (In Covenant Strike) *SPARTAN-056T (Michael) - Active *SPARTAN-057T (George) - KIA (In Covenant Strike) *SPARTAN-058T (Richie) - Active *SPARTAN-059T (Amara) - Active *SPARTAN-060T (Rose) - KIA (In Covenant Strike) *SPARTAN-061T (Olivia) - Active *SPARTAN-062T (Keegan)- WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-063T (Mathew) - Active *SPARTAN-064T (Lucius) - Active *SPARTAN-065T (Andrew) - KIA (In Covenant Strike) *SPARTAN-066T (Daniel)- WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-067T (Christopher)- WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-068T (Reynold) - KIA (In Covenant Strike) *SPARTAN-069T (Alai)- WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-070T (Steven) - KIA (In Covenant Strike) *SPARTAN-071T (Landry)- WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-072T (Lauren) - KIA (In Covenant Strike) *SPARTAN-073T (Amber)- WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-074T (Yasmine)- WIA (Killed In Augumentation) *SPARTAN-075T (Lisa) - KIA (In Covenant Strike) Subjects Trained Roster *SPARTAN-002T (Mickey) - Active *SPARTAN-003T (Jacob) - WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-004T (Draco) - Active *SPARTAN-006T (Anne)- WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-007T (Maria) - Active *SPARTAN-008T (Megan) - WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-009T (Kiana) - Active *SPARTAN-011T (Brennan) - Active *SPARTAN-012T (Richard) - MIA (Killed by Gold Team after going rogue in 2552) *SPARTAN-013T (Jack)- WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-014T (Domnic) - Active *SPARTAN-016T (Scott) - Active *SPARTAN-017T (Mason) - Active *SPARTAN-018T (Dillon)- WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-019T (James) - Active *SPARTAN-022T (Joeseph) - Active *SPARTAN-023T (Melinda)- WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-024T (James) - Active *SPARTAN-026T (Tuck) - Active *SPARTAN-027T (Maggie)- WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-029T (Lucy) - Active *SPARTAN-031T (Connor) - Active *SPARTAN-033T (Susan)- WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-034T (Gregory) - Active *SPARTAN-036T (Otto) - WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-038T (Melissa) - Active *SPARTAN-039T (Jonathan) - Active *SPARTAN-041T (Roger) - Active *SPARTAN-043T (Aaron)- WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-044T (Grace) - Active *SPARTAN-047T (Jennifer) - Active *SPARTAN-048T (Jackson)- WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-049T (Lucia) - Active *SPARTAN-051T (Arnold) - Active *SPARTAN-053T (Rick)- WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-054T (Nancy) - Active *SPARTAN-056T (Michael) - Active *SPARTAN-058T (Richie) - Active *SPARTAN-059T (Amara) - Active *SPARTAN-061T (Olivia) - Active *SPARTAN-062T (Keegan)- WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-063T (Mathew) - Active *SPARTAN-064T (Lucius) - Active *SPARTAN-066T (Daniel)- WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-067T (Christopher)- WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-069T (Alai)- WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-071T (Landry)- WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-073T (Amber)- WIA (Killed in Augumentation) *SPARTAN-074T (Yasmine)- WIA (Killed In Augumentation) Survived Augumentation Roster *SPARTAN-002T (Mickey) - Active *SPARTAN-004T (Draco) - Active *SPARTAN-007T (Maria) - Active *SPARTAN-009T (Kiana) - Active *SPARTAN-011T (Brennan) - Active *SPARTAN-012T (Richard) - MIA (Killed by Gold Team after going rogue in 2552) *SPARTAN-014T (Domnic) - Active *SPARTAN-016T (Scott) - Active *SPARTAN-017T (Mason) - Active *SPARTAN-019T (James) - Active *SPARTAN-022T (Joeseph) - Active *SPARTAN-024T (James) - Active *SPARTAN-026T (Tuck) - MIA (Killed in action on Troy II) *SPARTAN-029T (Lucy) - Active *SPARTAN-031T (Connor) - Active *SPARTAN-034T (Gregory) - Active *SPARTAN-038T (Melissa) - Active *SPARTAN-039T (Jonathan) - Active *SPARTAN-041T (Roger) - Active *SPARTAN-044T (Grace) - Active *SPARTAN-047T (Jennifer) - Active *SPARTAN-049T (Lucia) - Active *SPARTAN-051T (Arnold) - Active *SPARTAN-054T (Nancy) - Active *SPARTAN-056T (Michael) - Active *SPARTAN-058T (Richie) - Active *SPARTAN-059T (Amara) - Active *SPARTAN-061T (Olivia) - Active *SPARTAN-063T (Mathew) - Active *SPARTAN-064T (Lucius) - MIA (Killed in action on Troy II) Squadron Rosters Silver Team *SPARTAN-064T (Lucius) - MIA (Killed in action on Troy II) *SPARTAN-026T (Tuck) - MIA (Killed in action on Troy II) *SPARTAN-012T (Richard) - MIA (Killed by Gold Team after going rogue in 2552) Gold Team *SPARTAN-063T (Mathew) - Active *SPARTAN-059T (Amara) - Active *SPARTAN-017T (Mason) - Active Scarlet Team *SPARTAN-056T (Michael) - MIA (Killed by SPARTAN-012T) *SPARTAN-047T (Jennifer) - MIA (Killed by SPARTAN-012T) *SPARTAN-051T (Arnold) - MIA (Killed by SPARTAN-012T) Orange Team *SPARTAN-039T (Jonathan) - Active *SPARTAN-024T (James) - Active *SPARTAN-007T (Maria) - Active Cyan Team *SPARTAN-014T (Domnic) - Active *SPARTAN-016T (Scott) - Active *SPARTAN-022T (Joeseph) - Active Sage Team *SPARTAN-034T (Gregory) - Active *SPARTAN-058T (Richie) - Active *SPARTAN-044T (Grace) - Active Violet Team *SPARTAN-002T (Mickey) - Active *SPARTAN-004T (Draco) - Active *SPARTAN-054T (Nancy) - Active Red Team *SPARTAN-029T (Lucy) - Active *SPARTAN-031T (Connor) - Active *SPARTAN-038T (Melissa) - Active Blue Team *SPARTAN-011T (Brennan) - Active *SPARTAN-041T (Roger) - Active *SPARTAN-019T (James) - Active Green Team *SPARTAN-009T (Kiana) - Active *SPARTAN-061T (Olivia) - Active *SPARTAN-049T (Lucia) - Active Trivia *Yasmine, who was killed in augumentation, had her brain used to create the AI Melissa, who was sent back in time through a slipspace bubble. *In 2552, Spartan 012T went rogue, and both Scarlet and Gold Teams were called in to take him down. Scarlet was killed by 012T, but Gold managed to eliminate him. *The training of the SPARTAN-II CLASS IIIs was almost exactly the same as the original SPARTAN-IIs.